The Bullied Son
by allthingsmagical
Summary: When Arthur and Merlin learn that their eleven year old son is being bullied at school by someone five years older than him they go and talk to the other parents while their older daughter has other ideas...
_**I don't own Merlin sadly, It belongs to the BBC**_

 _ **Summary: When Arthur and Merlin learn that their eleven year old son is being bullied at school by someone five years older than him they go and talk to the other parents while their older daughter has other ideas...**_

 _ **This is a birthday story for my friend sherlockedholmes, hope she enjoys what I have done xx**_

 _ **Warnings: AU, light malexmale, bullying, past mpreg**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Thirty two year old Merlin Pendragon put the bread in the toaster before walking out of the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs to shout his kids. "Freya! Ricky come on I am doing breakfast get yourselves up and down here."

Merlin walked back into the kitchen to see his husband Arthur finish setting the table before sitting down and picking up his newspaper. "Don't get too comfortable, you need to get the kids up."

"You just shouted them up and listen." he said as he pointed to the kitchen ceiling. "I can hear Freya moving about."

"No what you hear is your daughter still in bed banging her foot on the floor trying to make us think she is up and moving about."

Arthur put his paper down and walked over to his husband placing his arms around the brunets waist. "I say our daughter is up and moving about and you say she is still in bed. What if you are right?"

"Then I get to top tonight."

Arthur laughed. "You're on." he said, slapping his husbands arse playfully before heading upstairs.

* * *

Eleven year old Ricky, the youngest of Arthur and Merlin's two children lifted his pyjama top up and winced at the bruise he saw at the side of his stomach, a knock at the door had him hastily pulling the top down just before the door opened and he saw his father poke his head in, s smile on his face. "Morning son, breakfast nearly ready."

"Okay papa, I am coming now." Ricky said and followed Arthur from the room, heading downstairs as Arthur headed to his daughter's bedroom.

Arthur knocked twice and opened the door and groaned at what he saw.

Merlin had just placed a plate in front of his son when Arthur walked back into the kitchen. "Well?"

"You were right." Arthur mumbled as he sat down and picked up his newspaper.

After breakfast Merlin started to wash up while Arthur went through the kids school things to make sure they had all what they needed for that day, Arthur looked up when he heard footsteps on the stairs and saw his daughter stood there. "Oh I don't think so."

"What?" Freya asked.

"What? You are not leaving this house until you have washed that off your face."

"It's just makeup papa."

"And you are just fourteen, take it off now or -"

"Or what?"

"Or I don't just drop you at the school gates. I will walk you to your classroom and give you a hug and kiss and tell you how much I love you."

Freya turned and stormed back upstairs. "So unfair!"

"I love you too my princess." Arthur laughed.

"Papa?"

Arthur looked up again to see Ricky standing there looking nervous. "What's wrong son?"

"Can you walk me to my classroom?"

"Instead of dropping you off outside school gates? Why?"

"Our artwork has been posted on the board and I want to show you it as I didn't get to bring it home."

"Of course son, you all ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Arthur nodded, "go and say bye to your dad and we will get going."

As Ricky walked into the living room Freya came back downstairs makeup free. "Wow, no makeup and still standing, see it won't kill you to go without it. Come on, your brother is ready."

* * *

After taking kids to school Arthur walked through the front door and stopped and tilted his head to one side, Merlin was on his knees, bent over scrubbing the floor. "Now what a view, use that magic to lose the trousers and it would be an even better one."

Merlin straightened up. "You just getting back from dropping kids off?"

"Yeah Ricky asked me to walk him to his classroom to see some of his art that is on the board, I took pictures, something seemed off though."

"Off?"

"Yeah, while walking to his class he was looking around all the time, as if nervous."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah I asked him why and he just said he was nervous about what I think but he is like you when he lies."

"Scratches his ear?"

"Yeah."

"We will need to keep an eye on him."

"Well when I left he was with Jake and they were both talking and laughing so he was happy when I left."

"Pick them up from school I will ring Morgana, tell her we will have Jake for tea tonight, its the weekend he might even want to sleep over." Merlin smiled.

* * *

Once class had started Jake whispered to Ricky. "How did you get Uncle Arthur to walk you into class? You should have seen Mordred's face, he didn't look happy, he seemed relieved when all you talked about was the art that is up on the board."

"How did he know what we talked about I didn't see him anywhere."

"His friends Ricky, you took a risk having Uncle Arthur walk you into class."

"I know but I didn't fancy getting beat up before school even started, my bruise is still healing on my side, I am really glad it is the last day of school, no more Mordred for a week."

Jake nodded "and then only six more weeks and Mordred will have left."

"Left?"

"Yes, you can stay on here and go to college or apply elsewhere, I have heard his parents have got him into another college, costing them a fortune but they know about his bullying they want to move him away before he gets worse and something happens to him, he is sixteen now he can get in a lot more trouble."

"His parents know how he is and are doing nothing?"

"Silence!" the teacher called out.

"Haven't you met Mordred's Parents? They are as nice as yours maybe even nicer, they just don't believe in punishment."

Ricky groaned and dropped his head onto the table.

"Just tell Arthur and Merlin."

"I can't papa finds out that they don't believe in punishment will make everything worse, you know I can't tell anyone, he said my life won't be worth living if I told!"

"Ricky it isn't worth living now!"

"I will be fine, its only at school he gets me."

* * *

At dinner time Jake looked up from his dinner, Ricky should be here by now. Worried Jake left his dinner and left the hall to search for Ricky.

Jake stopped in his search for Ricky when he heard Ricky inside his head.

 _"Jake! Can you hear me?"_

 _"Yes, only just where are you?"_

 _"Mordred cornered me, I need you to go to his locker quickly!"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I am locked in it! Please Jake, I don't like this, I need to get out, I can't use my magic as I can't focus properly."_

 _"How do I get you out I am only just learning my magic."_

 _"Just get to his locker concentrate on your magic and think of how much you want the locker open, hurry!"_

Jake stopped outside of Mordred's locker and focusing all he could he jumped when he heard the click of a locker, opening the door he stumbled backwards when Ricky fell out.

"How did he get you? You went from class to toilet and then to the hall for dinner." Jake said as he helped his cousin up.

"This is Mordred if he wants me he will get me." Ricky sighed and was brushing himself down but stopped when he heard his sister laughing, looking up he saw Freya blushing at something Mordred said. "Oh no. Jake I can't have him at my house I can't!"

"Then tell Freya. If not your parents then tell her, you know what she is like, she is like granddad."

Just then the bell went and Ricky sighed. "Double Geography, a long way away from Mordred's class, I will be fine now, come on."

* * *

Arthur got home from work and sniffed up when he entered the house, he loved Merlin's cooking, he took off his coat and shoes and jogged up the stairs to change out of his suit into jeans and a top and walked into the kitchen to a sight he couldn't take his eyes from.

Merlin was at the cooker, stirring something while shaking along to music, reaching across Merlin stretched to reach something from the top cupboard and Arthur's eyes travelled from his husband's bare feet up his jeans his exposed midriff showing the trail of hair that disappeared under the jeans band.

"I might need a cold shower before dinner."

Merlin turned his head and smiled. "It's just us for dinner, Freya is out with friends and Ricky has already had his, he is going to the park."

"No he is in the back garden with Jake." Arthur said looking out of the kitchen window.

Merlin joined his husband at the window and smiled. "Watch."

Arthur watched as his son and Jake climbed through the small hole in the fence that led them to next doors garden and then jumped over their small fence at the back that landed them straight on the park.

"Of course." Arthur said. "Why walk down the small hill and turn at the bottom and walk a few yards to get to the park when you can just run to the end of next doors garden and jump the fence." he laughed.

* * *

Ricky and Jake were laughing and kicking their ball back and forth, not noticing someone come on the park with his mates until he spoke.

"Hey dick!"

"My name is Ricky."

"No your name is Richard, or dick for short."

"Or Ricky Mordred. We are not in your way I did your work and left it by your locker."

"I know, I failed on that paper, I have been told I have to do it again during my week off school. I failed the paper meaning you failed me. I got punished which means now so do you."

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were sat side by side on the bench in the front garden enjoying the peace and quiet, Merlin snuggled up close to Arthur, he sighed happily and was just about to close his eyes when his and Arthur's name being shouted in a blind panic had them both standing.

Jake came running up the driveway, his eyebrow split causing blood to trickle down his face, his lip swelling. "Uncle Merlin! Uncle Arthur you have to come quick its Ricky!"

"Whoa slow down what happened?" Arthur asked as Merlin knelt in front of Jake, his eyes glowing gold as he healed Jake's injuries and checking for more.

"He got to Ricky again. He found us on the park and he got a lot nastier, I can't wake Ricky." Jake cried.

"Jake run home tell your mum and come back here." Merlin said he stood to face Arthur but saw him jumping the fence and knocking on next doors front door before opening it and walking inside.

"Arthur no you can't just walk into other people's houses!" Merlin said as he ran after his husband, and ran through the house following his husband who opened the back door with their neighbour staring at him. "Arthur manners!"

"Sorry for the barge in, Dinner smells lovely Mrs Baker your husband is a lucky man," Arthur stated before leaving through the back door and running to the bottom of the garden and leaping over the fence.

Merlin climbed over the fence and stopped by his husband who was kneeling in front of their son.

"Merlin he won't wake."

Merlin knelt down and checked his son over. "He is breathing, keep a look out." he said and started to heal his son with his magic, lifting his top up and frowned at a bruise that looked a week old. "Arthur how long has our son been bullied for?" he cried.

Arthur placed his arm around Merlin and pulled him close, "we will fix this Merlin."

"He will be fine. I have used a spell on him to make him sleep, sleeping he will heal a lot quicker."

Arthur nodded and gently scooped Ricky up and they carried him home.

* * *

When they got home they weren't surprised to see Jake stood there with Morgana and Leon. After getting Ricky sorted and in bed Arthur and Merlin joined Morgana and Leon in the kitchen along with Jake.

"How is he?" Morgana asked.

"He will be fine," Merlin said before looking at Jake. "I promise we won't be mad or anything, when I was healing Ricky I saw bruises on him that are over a week old. How long has Ricky been getting bullied for?"

"Since the beginning of the year, a new kid came to school, soon took a dislike to Ricky, even more so when he found out he has two dads." Jake sighed. "Ricky sometimes loses it with his magic, no one knows about it but from Mordred's view, Ricky is a freak. He bullies and picks on Ricky because he thinks he can. He has Ricky doing his school work, he gave Ricky to do some today and he found us in the park, told us he failed his paper so he has to do it again in his holidays. He said Ricky had to pay."

"Why hasn't Ricky said anything to us?" Merlin asked.

"Mordred threatened Ricky saying he would make his life a living hell and not make it worth living if he told."

Merlin sighed. "No wonder Ricky looks forward to being off school."

"Um, not now." Jake said nervously, "We saw Mordred at dinner after I got Ricky out of Mordred's locker, he was flirting with Freya and she was letting him and giggling. Ricky started to panic then saying he couldn't have Mordred in the house."

Arthur banged the table making Jake jump and huddle up to Morgana. "Sorry Jake I am not mad at you I promise, just the situation, how old is this Mordred?"

"He is sixteen. He leaves at the end of the school year in July though, his parents are moving him to another place because of how he is."

"What do you mean another place son?" Leon asked.

"His parents know about his bullying but they don't believe in punishment, with him being sixteen now they know he can be in trouble with police so they are having him moved."

Arthur was shaking. "Oh I don't think so."

* * *

Ricky groaned as he woke up, he turned to his right and saw Jake sat there looking at him. "How did you get me home?"

"I uh... your dad and papa carried you back."

Ricky made to sit up but pain stopped him from doing so. "Why?"

"Because he couldn't wake you so he fetched us, and quite right to do so." Arthur said.

Ricky turned to his left and saw his dad looking worried and papa looking mad. "Why on earth didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because I knew you would be mad at me just like you are now." Ricky said as Merlin checked him over, his eyes turning gold every now and then.

"I am not mad at you I am mad at the situation. I detest bullying always have done, your dad will tell you."

Ricky looked at Merlin who nodded. "I was bullied son but I didn't have it as bad as I was older, could control my magic more and I had your dad."

"I couldn't tell anyone, he said he would make it worse if I told."

"Well you didn't tell, Jake did." Arthur smirked. "He also said his parents don't believe in punishment, wait until I meet with them, they will soon change their minds."

Just then Freya ran into the room. "Auntie Morgana just told me everything." she said as she hurried up to the bed. "Is it true Ricky? Mordred?"

"Yes."

"Ugh why didn't you tell me!"

"For the last time I couldn't. He said it would only get worse." Ricky said before looking at Arthur. "And papa you can't do anything to his parents, what you do to them Mordred does worse with me."

"Not now I know." Freya smiled, "Leave his parents to our parents and leave wanker to me."

Arthur looked at his son. "I want his last name. Now."

Ricky sighed. "Stevens."

Arthur placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Thank you." he said before standing and leaving the room as he dialled a number on his phone. "Hi dad? Yeah. You are one of the Governors to Ricky's school. I need the address of a student who attends."

* * *

Two days later Ricky was safe at Jake's with Leon and Morgana, Freya had gone out to meet Mordred and act as though she knew nothing to keep him away from his house until Arthur or Merlin rang her and Arthur and Merlin were on their way to see Mordred's parents.

Merlin was hurrying down the road to keep up with Arthur. "Now remember Arthur, we are just going to talk with them, you don't sort out violence with violence, we will just talk yes?"

"Which house is it?"

"Eighty four. Arthur we are just going to talk remember? I am as pissed as you are but if they do not believe in punishment then they are going to be all smiles."

"Probably live in fucking cuckoo land, I shall bring them back down to earth."

"Arthur promise!"

Arthur grunted and knocked loudly on the door.

A woman in her forties with long dark hair answered the door with a smile. "Hello, may I help you at all?"

"Your husband home?" Arthur asked.

"Oh yes, he is in the dining room doing his jigsaw," she smiled. "My Tom does love his jigsaws, that and his trains."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You may have seen me and my husband about I am Arthur and this is my husband Merlin and you might have seen our two children Ricky and Freya?"

"Yes of course, such a lovely family you make, would you like to come in?"

"Yes." Arthur said, walking in leaving Merlin to sigh and follow his husband.

The woman walked ahead of Arthur. "Tom, we have guests, the lovely Pendragon's from up the road." she called out before looking at Arthur and Merlin, "please, no surnames, you know of my husband's name and my name is Cynthia." she beamed.

When Cynthia walked away Arthur looked at Merlin. "What face does she pull when she hears bad news? She does nothing but smile!" he whispered before following Cynthia into a room where they saw a man in his forties he was bigger than Merlin but not quite as big as Arthur.

"Ah hello there, nearly finished here, this one has took quite a while."

Merlin walked around the table and looked. "Train?"

"Yes! I do love trains, got a set upstairs, do you want to see?"

Arthur growled. "No, we have come here because of Mordred."

"He is out at the moment, with your daughter Freya I believe." Tom chuckled as he walked around the table to stand beside his wife.

"We know that, that is why me and Merlin have come to talk to you, you need to do something about him."

"Why?"

Merlin sighed. "Bullying! My son is scared to go out because of him!"

Cynthia waved her arm. "Oh I know Mordred is not that bad, he is only playing and making friends."

"You do not make friends by beating them unconscious and shoving them in lockers!" Arthur snapped.

"Mordred wouldn't do that, he is a people person."

Arthur saw red. "He is something alright, we know all about you two, not believing in punishment, you not doing so is causing your son to get worse and worse, you have moved him to that many schools so you know what he is like and yet you are still doing nothing!"

"Look we know Mordred can sometimes get a little carried away but it is only because we have told him not to bottle anything up, to let it all out, we are a big believer in that so we can't punish him for something we believe in."

"WHAT!?" Merlin shouted. "You believe in bullying?"

"No we do not we are big believers in not keeping things bottled up."

"Not keeping things bottled up is letting it out, letting his anger out on others which is bullying which is making my sons life miserable and afraid to leave the house!" Knowing he wasn't getting through to Mordred's parents Arthur picked up the newspaper from the table and rolled it up, letting his arm swing, the newspaper hit the back of Tom's head.

"Arthur you said we would talk to them!" Merlin said.

"No Merlin, you said that, I never agreed."

"You attacked me!" Tom said as he touched his head.

"No shit! And seeing as you don't believe in punishment there is nothing you can do to stop me and nothing to stop me from doing MORE!" Arthur said, shouting the last word. "After all I am just letting out my frustration instead of bottling it up!"

Just then Mordred walked in and froze when he saw the scene in front of him. "What's going on here? You attacking my parents?" he said as he stood in front of them facing Arthur and Merlin.

"Mordred love, this is Mr and Mr Pendragon they have come to talk to us about Ricky."

Mordred swallowed and quickly backed back to stand behind his parents.

"Not so brave now are you, you cantankerous little shit!" Merlin snapped.

"Ricky is a liar."

"You think we would believe you over our own son!" Arthur asked before looking at Cynthia and Tom. "Your boy is sixteen, you sort him out, you either sort him out or pray that I don't find him as soon as that little shit turns eighteen!" with that Arthur and Merlin stormed from the house, slamming the door that hard a picture on the wall fell and broke.

* * *

Merlin closed the front door behind him and leaned against it. "I can't believe you did that."

"Well you shouted as well." Arthur said.

"Yes but I didn't hit Tom."

"You hit Mordred's dad?" Freya said as she came out of the kitchen. "Cool."

"Mordred will make things worse for me now!" Ricky said as he started to walk down the stairs.

Arthur pointed at Freya. "You stop trying to make things worse." he pointed at Merlin. "You calm down." he added and then looked at Ricky. "And you, come here."

Arthur sat on the bottom stair with his son. "Mordred is going to do nothing else to you, I can promise you that. You have nothing to worry about, trust me?"

Ricky nodded. "I trust you father." he said hugging Arthur.

* * *

The next day Freya walked into a sports club and saw two people in a boxing ring jumping around and throwing fists and dodging with a man waving his arms and shouting instructions at them. She walked slowly over to the ring and watched until the man shouted for them to have a rest.

The two eighteen year olds stepped from the ring and grinned when they saw Freya standing there. "Freya we haven't seen you for a couple of weeks how are you?" the taller one said.

"I am good thank you Percival, my brother on the other hand..." she sighed. "I need yours and Gwaine's help."

"I say we beat the shit out of him." Gwaine said twenty minutes later when Freya had told them both about what has been happening to Ricky.

"Well if you two will help me, in a way you can."

Percival looked closely at Freya. "How can we help?" he asked getting only a smirk in return.

* * *

Ricky was sitting on the settee watching telly when Freya sat beside him. "Looking forward to school tomorrow?"

"I am not going."

"But you love school."

"Not anymore thanks to Mordred. I am going to ask dad and father if I can be home schooled or something until after the six weeks holidays when he is no longer there."

"I have something that will cheer you up. Want to see?"

Ricky looked at his sister as she took her phone out and started to fiddle with it before handing it to him. He took the phone and couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was Mordred, a video of Mordred getting beaten up by Freya, Mordred cowering on the floor, crying, asking Freya to stop.

"Freya!" a voice shouted making the siblings jump and look over their shoulders to see their parents stood there.

Arthur leaned over and took the phone from his son and he and Merlin watched the video which ended with Mordred crying and apologising and looking sorry for himself. "When?"

"Daddy..." Freya started.

"I said when?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then why call me daddy? You have beat Mordred up made him a snivelling nervous wreck, when did you do this?"

"Look something had to be done, I am going to show Mordred this later, and threaten him with it."

"Threaten him?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, Ricky has just told me he isn't going back to school until that wanker leaves."

"Language." Arthur warned.

"And I can't let that happen, Ricky loves school." Freya carried on, ignoring Arthur's warning. "He loves school he shouldn't have to leave because of him, so I am going to show him this, told him I have a lot of copies and that if he so much as touches or looks at Ricky the wrong way during his last days of school then this video will be all over the internet detailing that he got beat up by a fourteen year old girl."

Merlin glared at Arthur who did a double take. "Don't look at me. This is my father in her not me."

"I told you I haven't done anything!"

"No?" Merlin asked. "Then I suppose this is just another Freya Pendragon beating the crap out of Mordred Stevens then."

Freya looked down. "Actually... it is Gwaine and Percival play fighting and acting after I used my magic on them to look like me and Mordred."

Arthur walked around the settee and crouched down in front of Freya. "Look me in the eyes."

Freya looked up and looked at her father.

"You didn't touch Mordred?"

"No."

"You asked your friends to help you as you wanted to help your little brother?"

"Yes."

"No one got hurt?"

"No."

"So it was all fake that was made to look real?"

"Yes."

Arthur smiled. "Good girl." he said making Merlin laugh and shake his head.

* * *

That evening Freya knocked on Mordred's door and waited with a disc in hand, a few seconds later Mordred answered. "What are you doing here?"

Freya smiled. "You said I could come round later and watch a movie?" She held up the disc. "I bought a film."

"What about your parents and Ricky?"

"What about them?"

"Haven't you spoken to them?"

"I haven't seen them since this morning, are you alright?"

"Yeah, um, come in." Mordred smiled as he left the door open and walked inside.

"Excellent." Freya smirked as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

Mordred was in the living room setting up the DVD player when Freya walked in, "mum is cooking up a storm in kitchen so she won't disturb us and dad is in his train room."

"Train room?" Freya asked as she handed Mordred the dvd.

"Yeah, likes model trains." Mordred said as he put the dvd in and picked up the switch only for Freya to take it off him.

"I will do it." She said and pushed play.

Mordred looked at the screen and saw himself being beaten up by Freya. "What's this!"

"That is you getting beaten up by me, oh look you are crying now, sixteen year old boy being beaten up by a fourteen year old girl."

Mordred rounded on Freya. "This didn't happen this is fake!"

Freya leaned forwards and got in Mordred's face. "Prove it! You get to keep this one I have a lot more, this what you are watching now will not only go around the school but internet as well."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to make a formal apology to my brother, admitting that you are nothing but a bully and you are pathetic and you only do it to cry out for attention as you have no friends, you will also go from bullier to invisible. You do not go near him or his friends, you don't even look at him, you also make sure other bullies don't touch him."

"And that's the deal? You will keep the discs to yourself and destroy them once I leave? And I can watch you destroy them all?"

"Yes." Freya said as she stood up. She started to walk away and stopped. "Oh one more thing."

Mordred froze. "What's that?"

Freya spun around and punched Mordred who fell back onto the settee. "What? You really think you would get out of this unscathed. Wanker!" She snapped before walking out.

* * *

Merlin rushed to the door when it opened. "Freya! You're alright?"

"Of course I am." She laughed as Merlin checked her over.

"Of course she is." Arthur smiled. "I take it all went well."

"Yes papa. Tomorrow he is making a formal apology and not only is he not going to bully Ricky any more he is going to make sure other bullies don't touch Ricky. I let him keep the disc."

"So I am alright to go back to school?" Ricky asked as he poked his head around the living room door.

Freya walked up to him and hugged him. "Yeah. Everything is gonna be alright now, you can go back to school and enjoy like you always have done."

"But wasn't that your only copy?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that." She said making everyone laugh.

Arthur pulled Merlin close and kissed his forehead. "We have the best kids," he whispered.

Merlin snuggled up close to his husband. "Haven't we just."

* * *

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Review? x**_


End file.
